


Till Death Do(esn't) Us Part

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Just because Sid and Geno are dead doesn't mean they've stopped being competitive.





	Till Death Do(esn't) Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourthlinefic (XylophoneCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this, fourthlinefic! =D
> 
> To be clear: The fic takes place an unspecified number of years after the deaths of Sid and Geno. It's implied that they died around the same time, but no details regarding the manners of death are given. In other words, they've been ghosts for quite some time, but how they wound up ghosts isn't explained in detail because it doesn't matter to the story (and because I didn't feel like deciding on those details).

"Can so, Sid!" Geno pouted. "I'm always been bigger!"

Sid groaned. "Geno, physical size hasn't been relevant to us for years and you know it. It's nothing personal - I just don't see how you can do that if I can't."

Geno harrumphed and shoved in Sid's general direction, though he didn't actually touch him. "Get out of way, Sidka. That clock needs moving."

"If you insist." Sid floated a few feet away. "You know, I kind of miss the feel of you pushing me to the side before showing off your strength."

"I miss that, too," Geno admitted. "But don't distract me!" He spread his arms, floated up to the grandfather clock, grabbed it - and cursed in Russian when it didn't move.

Sid forced himself not to smirk. Even as ghosts hanging around abandoned homes in Pittsburgh, he and Geno couldn't quite stop acting like hockey players - they were very competitive when it came to figuring out exactly what ghosts could and couldn't do. There didn't seem to be much rhyme or reason behind their capabilities, but Sid had determined the following: If Sid couldn't move a large item, then Geno couldn't move it, either. Smaller items could go either way, but this grandfather clock certainly didn't fall into that category.

"Stupid ugly clock in stupid place," Geno complained as he returned to Sid's side. "Making weird shadow."

"I agree," Sid replied. "Want to check out a different room?"

"Okay, Sid!"

They floated down the hallway until they reached what appeared to be a storage room. "That's...a lot of random stuff," Sid observed.

"Look, Sidka!" Geno hurried to a pile in the corner of the room. "Hockey stuff!"

Sid joined him to get a better look. Sure enough, the pile included mismatched pairs of gloves, banged-up helmets, poorly laced skates, dented sticks, and old-looking pucks. "I wonder if it's all a mess because it was used a lot, or just because it was left here by whoever moved out years ago," Sid mused.

"I like 'used a lot' idea best," Geno declared. "Want to try pick-up game in hallway?"

"Picking up the stuff will be a game in and of itself."

"Exactly!" Geno's grin made Sid smile, too. "One stick and one puck to hallway. First one done is winner."

It was admittedly very silly, but Sid would never deny loving Geno's particular brand of silliness. Instead, he pointed to a painting hanging askew in the middle of the hallway. "That's where we'll do the face-offs, so let's put the stuff there."

"Deal." Geno leaned towards Sid and gave him a kiss. (Well, it was really just a loud smooching noise with their faces close together, but it was the best they could do given the circumstances.) "Ready, set, go!"

Sid immediately reached for one of the sticks, only for Geno to float in front of him. "Hey!"

"That for horses, not ghost-Penguins!" Geno grabbed the stick, but couldn't quite lift it. "Stupid thing!"

Chuckling softly to himself, Sid moved to a different part of the pile and snagged a puck without any trouble. He carefully picked up a very dented goalie stick and proceeded to the hallway, passing a still-struggling Geno along the way. Once he reached the painting, he put down the two items and cheered. "Crosby wins!"

Geno dropped the stick and floated over, not bothering with a puck. "Not surprise. Sid best in life and death."

"I'm pretty sure our ability to lift things is at least partially random," Sid noted.

This elicited a snort from Geno. "Take compliment! Sid best!"

"Thank you, Geno," Sid said in an overly sweet tone. "But you're the best, too."

"Thanks, Sid." Geno made a loud smooching noise. "Ready to play?"

"Always." Sid grinned as they each took a stick and floated to opposite sides of the puck Sid had brought over. "Ready, set, go!"

Geno won the face-off and managed to take the puck a few inches down the hallway before Sid snagged it for himself. They went back and forth with possession for a few minutes, not making much progress down the hallway; the nice thing about being ghosts was that they didn't get nearly as tired playing what amounted to a very long shift.

Eventually, Geno managed to keep the puck long enough to bring it further down the hallway, taking a slapshot between random items stacked at the end. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nice!!!!!!!" Sid held out his fist, which Geno pretended to bump. "You've still got it, babe."

"Yep!" Geno agreed. "I'm best!"

Sid let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess we're both the best, then?"

"Two-Headed Monster for eternity!" Geno returned the puck to the middle of the hallway. "Again?"

"Again. First to a hat-trick?"

"Works for me."

The eventual winner was Sid, who celebrated by attempting to juggle his stick and the puck. "Good game, Geno," he said with a smile. "Your two goals were real beauties."

"Thanks." Geno was smiling, too. "Your goals most beautiful of all. Makes sense - you most booty-ful of all."

This prompted a goose-honk laugh from Sid. "I still can't believe that part carried over as a ghost!"

"Not quite the same, though - can't touch." Geno sounded a little sad about it.

"Hey..." Sid floated as close to Geno as possible. "We get to be together for the rest of time, as far as we can tell. If I had to choose between that and touching, I wouldn't choose touching."

"Same." Geno pointed towards the stairs. "Want to check out other floor?"

"Certainly." They floated upstairs and poked their heads in each of the numerous bedrooms and bathrooms. "Not as much stuff as downstairs," Sid observed.

"Maybe downstairs stuff has stuff from up here?" Geno guessed. "Would explain why so much."

"Maybe," Sid nodded in agreement. "I wonder if all of these rooms were used - families don't have as many kids nowadays as back when the house was built."

"True." Geno pointed to the end of the hallway. "Sunset very pretty tonight."

They floated closer to the window to get a better look. "I wonder if we'll be in this house again tomorrow morning," Sid mused quietly. "I can't figure out how that works."

"Random, like most ghost stuff," Geno replied, also speaking softly. "But one ghost thing not random - us together. Just like when we're alive."

"Getting sappy on me, eh?" Sid chuckled.

"I'm always sappy with my Sid!" Geno countered.

"I'm just teasing." Sid leaned a little closer. "I love you, Geno."

"Love you, too, Sid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
